


Did I Have a Choice?

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Depressed Wonho, F/M, Human Life, Jonghyun is here bc he is an angel, Light Angst, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: If you were given a chance to come back to earth after you die, what will you do?





	Did I Have a Choice?

"Hey, Angel I'm bored."

 

 

"Well, what do you want to do?"

 

 

"Give me a name first. When I say angel everyone else turns this way."

 

 

The bright, black haired angel giggles. He looked like someone who really belonged to Heaven. He was always smiling and he had such a bright personality. He was already glowing with his white shirt and white pants.

 

 

"Okay, then call me like one of those singing idols. That handsome guy." He was suddenly holding an iPad. Weird but she was already used to it after a week of being surprised by it before. "This guy."

 

 

"Lee Minhyuk?" She was still familiar of that idol.

 

 

"Yeah, I'm Minhyuk now," He grinned. "Now what did you wanna do?"

 

 

She thought about if for some time. It had been a fun week in Heaven. Unlimited food that she enjoys, the people were very friendly and all in all it was just a very calming place. "Well, I do everything here already."

 

 

"Exactly. So stop bothering me, I have a job." His iPad lights up and he fixes his shirt and a smile on his face. A few seconds later the cloud door opens and a new soul comes walking in.

 

 

"Good day Jonghyun and welcome to Heaven!"

 

 

"Whoa, this place is so bright. It's very lovely." The newcomer looks around and Minhyuk hands him a key. "Here is the key to your room. Now go be nice to other angels okay? You're gonna have the best time up here, do anything."

 

 

"Can I play a song? On repeat? Like forever?"

 

 

"Count on it." Minhyuk winks and Jonghyun cheers, making his way to his room. Then she can hear a faint _Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_ playing somewhere.

 

 

"He's a good guy." Minhyuk taps on his iPad and she pulls on his shirt. He doesn't even look at her. "Go away, I'm busy."

 

 

"You're just playing."

 

 

"No, I'm logging in the new arrivals. A lot has to be taken care of. Time of arrival, cause of death, and stuffs like that. Now scram."

 

 

_Cause of death?_

 

 

 

Now that catches her. She had been dead for a week now but during her time, she doesn't remember how she died. "Uh, do you know how I died? Did someone kill me or I died naturally?"

 

 

"Nah I don't know, wasn't on duty when you arrived." Minhyuk taps away on the iPad, looking a bit more serious than he usually does.

 

 

"Um... can I like, go back to earth? And see how I died?"

 

 

Minhyuk suddenly looks up and he stares at her for a while, before he nods. "Yes, it's through that yellow door. Press the doorbell and it takes you back to earth as a spirit."

 

 

"For real? I can just go now?" She crossed to other side and she was about to press the doorbell when Minhyuk stopped her hand. "Do you think it's that simple? You only have 3 days on earth if you're going back with a purpose. And if you don't come back... then... you're just a wandering soul forever."

 

 

She stops. Her decision now carried weight in it and one wrong move will cost her this paradise. But as a last wish she wanted to know how she left the earth and Wonho... _How was he doing?_

 

 

"Not very good, I'm sorry to say." Minhyuk looked apologetic and it made her run for the door. "He's too far from moving on, he's still wrecked by what happened. But even if you go to earth, you can't talk to him. I'm just saying so you don't make rash decisions."

 

 

"I... just need to find out how I died." She pressed the doorbell and her astral body slowly disappears through the door. Minhyuk sighs and he goes back to his post, searching for the girl's file as he wanted to know how she died on earth too. "Her name is Hyewon and she died because -- _Oh... oh no..._ "

 

 

~~~~~

 

**DAY 1**

 

 

 _"Hyung, I made some food. You should eat, you haven't touched your meals in days."_ Kihyun put a plate of food in front of Wonho and he stares at it. He was staying in the dorm with all his friends now because he couldn't handle being alone in their apartment after what happened.

 

 

Hyewon had been looking through the window for some time now and even if she passed through the walls, she couldn't hear anything. Geez, Minhyuk didn't tell her that she's literally a waste of air on earth. Not being seen and she can't even hear human conversations.

 

 

_"I um..."_

 

 

_Wonho, please eat. You don't look so healthy._

 

 

 _"Hoseok you should eat,"_ Shownu spoke. _"We all know Hyewon would be upset if she sees you like this."_

 

 

With that Wonho does start taking small bites. His friends talk to him as they eat and it breaks her heart to see him like this. Her death had a huge impact on him and he didn't look so well. She wanted to run to him and hug him so tight but she can't even hear the words he is saying.

 

 

_"I just miss her terribly. What would happen if I just... I can't believe it happened and if only, if only I just,"_

 

 

Wonho bursts into tears once again and he can't even speak as his lips trembled. Kihyun offered a hug and he bit his lip as not to cry as well. Shownu gives him a pat on the shoulder and Changkyun hugs him as well. Hyungwon and Jooheon just sat there with their heads lowered. Seeing their hyung so ... devastated was affecting them as well.

 

 

Each passing second was a torture and Hyewon was left crying right there beside Wonho who was crying his heart out to her.

 

 

~~~~~

 

**DAY 2**

 

 

 

_Wonho... I don't want you to be like this. You're dying inside and it kills me to see you like this._

 

 

With much difficulty, she accepted that she spent a whole day just being beside Wonho as he cried. It hurt more than dying to see him slowly killing himself not eating and all.

 

 

On her 2nd day on earth, she decided to go back in time to finally find out how she died. Going back one week before, she found herself in the corridors of a hospital. "Why am I here?" People were walking through her body pushing other people who were in beds. She even saw one woman who was about to give birth.

 

 

"Go enjoy the world, tiny baby." She smiled and she walked about the corridors again. Now what was she going to do here? Was her body here? She kept looking around until a door caught her attention.

 

 

_Room 502 - Kang Hyewon_

 

 

"I... died in a hospital?" She went in the room and she nearly fell over at what she saw. She looked ... sick it was almost lifeless. Tubes were connected to many parts of her body, her eyes had very dark circles under them and she was near bone thinness. She could not see herself in the body that was lying on the hospital bed. "This... this can't be possible. I'm --"

 

 

She felt a presence behind her and she quickly hid behind the table. "Why am I hiding they can't see me anyway."

 

 

She smiled when she saw Wonho walk in with a bouquet of fresh white roses in his hand. He sat beside her body and took her lifeless hand, softly kissing her fingers. He was talking too. He kept talking even if she didn't answer. Wonho had always been so sweet. She sat there in the room just watching him as the hours passed by and she had been satisfied already knowing that she died in a hospital, with Wonho by her side.

 

 

"Um, Minhyuk? Can you take me back to Heaven now?"

 

 

"Oh... wow that's quick. Finished already?"

 

 

"Uh yeah, I died in a hospital. I'm just seeing ..."

 

 

The words were cut off from her mouth when she looked back just in time to see Wonho stand up with tears rolling down his cheeks. He kissed her forehead, tightly closing his eyes...

 

 

_... before he pulled the plug that powered the life support connected to her body._

 

 

As her astral body fell to the ground she could see the flatline on her heart monitor and with a last kiss on her lips, Wonho left the room and every step he took pounded her heart into pieces.

 

 

~~~~~

 

**LAST DAY**

 

 

 

"No... it can't be. Wonho... he..."

 

 

"Sshh, hush now." Minhyuk pat the head of a crying angel beside him. He felt bad. The new angel just wanted to know how she left the earth and they did not expect her to witness the love of her life be the one to end her time.

 

 

"I... look this is going to get me in trouble but... I think you need this." Minhyuk took a small bottle from his pocket and gave it to her. "It lets you talk to humans but only for an hour. And you have 12 hours left on earth."

 

 

"What would I use this for? I'm going back to Heaven."

 

 

"To talk to Wonho. Clear up things, find out why," Minhyuk swallowed.

 

 

_"Find out why he pulled the plug."_

 

 

\---

 

It was almost midnight and Wonho was still awake. He was still staying in their dorm and it was already the 9th day after... Hyewon died. Hyungwon was already asleep and he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

 

 

He nearly jumped when he saw a white reflection on the mirror but his brain was quick and it registered that it was her. _Hyewon_.

 

 

"H-Hyewon...?" He touched the reflection before he looked behind him. Nothing was there. Only the door that led to the bedroom. Was he dreaming?

 

 

"Wonho..."

 

 

He was not dreaming. That was her voice. He slowly looked back to the mirror and there she was, as beautiful as a white rose in the dark. His Hyewon. Seeing her brought tears back into his eyes and he caressed her face through the mirror. "Hyewon... I miss you..." his voice broke as he spoke and Hyewon started to cry as well.

 

 

"If... if you miss me, why did you,"

 

 

_Oh no. She knows that... I was the one who..._

 

 

"Why did you pull the plug? If you want to be with me more, why?"

 

 

"Hyewon, please listen honey," they were both crying and he wanted nothing but to hug her and comfort her. He never wanted to make her cry. "I, I didn't want to do it."

 

 

Wonho decided to come clean. If this was going to be the last time he'll ever see her, she deserved to know.

 

 

"I didn't want to, I never did because I believed that you would recover. But, the doctors said that you were dying day by day and... there was only one solution. Honey, don't you remember? You were," Wonho nearly choked as he cried harder and harder. "You were diagnosed with a brain tumor."

 

 

"I... don't remember."

 

 

"And the virus was eating your whole system. The chances of you waking up was very slim and... I don't want to see you suffering anymore." His knees gave way and he sat there on the floor, hugging his knees and crying.

 

 

"I don't want to see you struggling and an angel like you deserves to be up there with other angels. I'm so sorry that I ended your life but I wish nothing but you to be free even if we're not together anymore."

 

 

She was left speechless. Her body was dying anyway and Wonho didn't want anything but for her to be free of the physical struggles she was going through. "Wonho... do you know... up there in Heaven? I can," she laughed a bit through the tears and Wonho's face brightened a little. "I can eat all the ramen I want. The flowers there are like the ones you always give me."

 

 

"As long as you're happy honey. As long as you're happy." Wonho wipes a tear away and she hears the invisible clocks ticking.

 

 

"Wonho, don't ever blame yourself because you set me free. I love you so much."

 

 

"I love you my angel."

 

 

"Don't forget me."

 

 

She presses a soft kiss on his lips and before Wonho knew it, she was gone.

 

 

"Hyewon? Hyewon?! Where are you?!"

 

 

 _"Hyung!"_ Hyungwon opened the door to see Wonho on the floor, tear smeared face and he hugged him.

 

 

 _"Minhyuk I want to stay."_ She cries.

 

 

_"I'm sorry dear, but that's too much."_

 

 

"Hyung... let's rest. It's past midnight. The other hyungs are asleep."

 

 

"No! She was here!!" Wonho cried and Hyungwon hugged him tighter. "And she talked to me. Hyungwon she was here. My angel."

 

 

"Hyung."

 

 

"She's up there..."

 

 

_"Yes hyung she's an angel there."_


End file.
